


Thank you Mr. Comic Guy

by Guanhoe



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Clubbing, Light Angst, Love that will blossom eventually, M/M, Minor Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwoo, Strangers to Lovers, Yoon Jisung and Hwang Minhyun, comic guy, handsome stranger, not so explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanhoe/pseuds/Guanhoe
Summary: Jisung catches his boyfriend cheating on him one night as he goes clubbing with his friends. When confronting said boyfriend in the restroom about his cheating, Jisung receives unexpected help from a handsome stranger called Minhyun.





	Thank you Mr. Comic Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone so I think that this is not well built so please bear with me T_T 
> 
> I'll try to edit this once I have time Love you all
> 
> 03\. 23.19  
Henloo everyone  
This story is now edited ^^ feel free to leave comments on how I can improve my writing skills ^^ 
> 
> Please stay safe also and pray for the world 💖

Jisung and his boyfriend Daniel were together since their High school years.

Jisung belongs to the Music club while Daniel belongs to the Dance club. When they first met, they click instantly. They click in a flash that Jisung thought that Daniel is his "The One"

He eventually has heart eyes whenever Daniel would greet him or talk to him when the lad would pass by.

Jisungs' bestfriend Sungwoon witnessed it all. Literally everything, from the day Daniel asked Jisung out to their messy fights and even sometimes, He would caught them making out at their shared dorm. It was traumatizing for Sungwoon for he caught them making out on their shared dorm for almost 5 times.

When Jisung was asked out by Daniel, Jisung said yes fast even though Sungwoon doesn't trust Daniel enough. At first Sungwoon doubt that but because Jisung is his bestest friend, he wouldn't even dare to hurt his feelings.

Flashback

"Sungwoonie, why Daniel is perfect?"

"Jisung-hyung, I know you like Daniel to death but I don't trust him well. Haven't you heard the "RUMORS" about him." Sungwoon said as he emphasized the word " Rumors"

"What rumors?" Jisung asked, he pouts and the joy in his eyes died.

"Some said that he was a play boy and he was fucking his bestfriend Seongwu." Sungwoon whispered.

"WHAAAATTT," Jisung shouted, gaining the attention of everyone. He bowed to apologized and whispered back to Sungwoon.

"Why would he do that? He look so innocent and fluffy like a puppy. He wouldn't do those rumors. Besides we are somehow seatmates in one of our shared class. I've managed to observe that he is well mannered and nice. " Jisung explained.

As they are talking, someone coughed and to their surprise it was Daniel.

"Uhm, am I interrupting something?" Daniel asked.

Jisung answered No while Sungwoon just facepalmed. Jisung was now blushing mad while Daniel smiled and took a seat beside Jisung.

"Are you there for awhile when we are talking?" Sungwoon asked with a scowl on his face.

"Just got here," Daniel answered cooly that make Jisung blushed again.

"Yeah yeah," Sungwoon said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Great, uhm I came here to ask you something Jisung-hyung."

Jisung can't contain his happiness whenever Daniel will call him by his name. He smiled to the latter.

"What is it? You can ask me anything." Jisung answered with glee on his voice.

"Then can I ask you out?" Daniel blurted out.

"WHAT" Sungwoon shouted, people looked at them. Sungwoon bowed to apologize and looked at Jisung with wide eyes opened.

Jisung can't hide the happiness that he's feeling right now. he kissed Daniel right away. Sungwoon's mouth went wide as he saw Daniel smirked at him.

Sungwoon being a good friend, he just smiled but deep down he want to punch Daniel’s face. 

End of flasback

The 8th of August marks as their first year anniversary. Jisung is expecting to celebrate it with Daniel. he planned everything with his best friend sungwoon. Jisung and Sungwoon are planning this for a very long time.

"Sungie, do you think Niel will like my surprise?" he asked.

"Probably he would, you put so much effort on it." Sungwoon answered while finishing putting up some decoration needed,

Jisung smiled at Sungwoon warmly as he was touched because even though he doesn't like Daniel he accepted them and supported them. Jisung is really happy because Sungwoon treated him like a brother.

"Thank you Sungie for being so good to me. I love you so much." Jisung said as he approached Sungwoon and hugged him from the back.

"Stop it Yoon Mom, I might cry and that would not look pretty." Sungwoon said and the room was now filled with laughter.

After Jisung and Sungwoon decorated the room. Sungwoon bid his goodbye for he will go clubbing with their other friend. Jisung then throw a simple yet beautiful outfit. he texted Daniel beforehand so Daniel would not forget about their Anniversary Dinner. In fact, he is dropping hints whenever they will meet but to a point that he will not spoil his surprise for Daniel.

Jisung waited and waited until it was 8:30 pm. he texted Daniel to go at exactly 6:30 pm but he was really late. so he called Daniel to know whether he's alright. after 5 rings, Daniel picked up.

"Jisung why are you calling at this hour?" Daniel asked. Jisung couldn't hear the exact words for the background noise was really not as if Daniel is in a party.

"Where are you? why is it noisy there? Do you know what's the day today?" Jisung asked continuously. he almost starts to cry but he hold his tears in. He doesn't want to look weak to Daniel.

"Chill My Jirongie, I'm just with my friends. we are practicing for something. Today is wednesday my love. did I forgot something?" Daniel answered.

A tear fell down from Jisung as he can't believe the words Daniel have said.

"Did you not receive my message?" Jisung asked, hoping that he would remember.

"Nope, I just changed my number. I forgot to tell you I'll just message you with it. Call you later love."  
  
And with that, Daniel hang up. Tears fell from Jisung's eyes as he fell from where he was standing. he can't believe that Daniel forgot about their anniversary. He even lied about his changed number. 

He called Sungwoon to tell the sad news and Sungwoon invited him to the club to forget about the pain he is experiencing. Jisung fixed his composition and wiped his tears. he get his things and he went to the club where Sungwoon and their other friends are partying. when he arrived, Sungwoon hugged him tightly.  
  
"Why would Daniel forget Sungie," Jisung cried while Sungwoon continued to comfort his best friend,

"I don't know Jisung but I warned you right. now if i will see that damned jerk I will kick him in the balls because our Efforts were wasted. You know how much I don't want to be treated like trash." Sungwoon rambled.

"But let us not waste this night. let us get wasted until you forget about him." Sungwoon smile and handed Jisung some drinks and Jisung drank it whole.

He went to the dance floor having lots of confidence because of the alcohol that is slowly entering his system. he danced with strangers and he is slowly forgetting about the man who broke his heart.

Jisung's POV

After having many drinks, he felt the urge to pee so he went to the restroom. when he was near the restroom, moans can be heard.  
  
"hnnngg...not there ...ahhh....niel.."

That voice...it feels familiar....and Niel? isn't that Daniel's nickname.

"where do you wanna be kissed Seongwu,"  
  
"It is Daniel's voice." Jisung whispered to his self and he quickly opened the bathroom.  
  
"So you are with your "FRIENDS" Daniel."  
I didn't know that Daniel would not change, I should have listened to Sungwoon.

Daniel was shocked to see Jisung so he and the guy "Seongwu" moved away from each other.  
  
"Jisung l-let me explain..Ahh..uhm..This is-"

"Babe who is this?"

Jisung stepped back. he looked beside him and saw a guy who came out straight from a comic book hugging his waist. his mouth fell and the guy who's beside him winked at him.

"Ah..he's my ex." Jisung said looking straight at Daniel's eyes. Daniel was shocked at Jisung's statement so he just smirked.

"I would love to explain but I guess you have your "LOVER" there," Daniel said as he pointed at the guy who's beside Jisung.

"Since you have your little boyfriend there, me and my lovely date would continue this at my place." Daniel then winked at Jisung as he and Seongwu left Jisung with the guy.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT, WHAT A JERK, I HOPE THE BOTH OF YOU ROT IN HELL," Jisung shouted. Tears started to fall from his eyes once more as he saw Daniel walk away with Seongwu.

"Hush, Don't cry beautiful, you should smile." The guy from earlier said as he handed his handkerchief to Jisung. He accepted it and wiped his tears.

"My name is Hwang Minhyun and you can call me Yours. Jisung laughed at the guy’s pick up line. 

"Are you hitting on me?" Jisung jokingly asked. 

"Maybe, Maybe not." and he laughed.

"You are scaring me, Thank you by the way."

"For what?" Minhyun asked?

"For helping me to realize that Daniel is a real jerk."

"Oh no problem," and Minhyun smiled.

Jisung blushed for Minhyun's smile is better than Daniel's.

"well can I have your number and your name?" Minhyun asked.

Jisung smiled and asked for Minhyuns' phone and he give it gladly. he put his number and named his contact as CutieJisung.

"I hope to see you more and probably not here." Minhyun started,

"well maybe you can mend my broken heart," Jisung winked.

“I do not want us to meet here. Do you want to meet on a restroom Minhyun?.” Jisung asked teasingly. 

Minhyun leaned closer to Jisungs' face and whispered something that made Jisung blush madly. Minhyun kissed Jisungs' cheeks and left without looking back.

Jisung fixed his composition and hold the cheek where Minhyun kissed. a smile crept on his face as Minhyun's words linger on his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  


"I will not make you cry if you'll be mine. I'm not rushing you and I'll wait patiently for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading and Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated. please help me to get better on writing stories or one-shots.


End file.
